Danteladdin
by Krolton DarkHeart
Summary: A Street Rat Demon falls in love with a beautiful Human princess. But needs help from a magical being in order to win her heart. Read and Review.


**Hello everyone this is Danteladdin. I know the name of the story sounds weird but hey I couldn't think of another name. So on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

A 10-Year-old boy named Timmy Turner (Fairy odd parents) who was wearing a pink hat on his head, he had a pink shirt, blue pants, and sneakers. He was riding a Llama named Kuzco (Ok two things one he's from the emperors new groove and two I couldn't think of another thing that's he could ride) across a desert as he sings a song.

Timmy: _**Oh I come from a land **_

_**From a faraway place **_

_**Where the caravan camels roam **_

_**Where it's flat and immense **_

_**And the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! **_

_**When the wind's at your back And the sun's from the west **_

_**And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, Stop on by Hop a carpet and fly**_

_**To another Cartoon night!**_

_**Cartoon nights**_

_**Like Cartoon days**_

_**More often than not**_

_**Are hotter than hot**_

_**In a lot of good ways**_

_**Cartoon nights**_

_**'Neath Cartoon moons**_

_**A fool off his guard**_

_**Could fall and fall hard**_

_**Out there on the dunes**_.

As Timmy jumped of his llama and landed in front of a two boys. the boys name were Zack and Martian Dark Heart .

"Good evening my friends, charmed to me you" He greeted them "Please come closer."

"Al right." Zack said as he literally came a little bit too close.

"Not that close!" He shrieked as Zack got in his face, which was pulled of by Martian.

"Sorry, my Brother will do that at times." He said.

"Anyway, welcome to Cartoonopolis; City of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today, come on down!"

He said as he pulled out a convenience stand containing many items Duel Disks, maps, wands, ghost hunting equipment, you name it.

"Heh, heh. Look at this yes Heh, heh. Look at this! Yes!" Timmy said as he got a contraption out,

"Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries."

"It won't break!" he continued as he tapped it on the counter, "will not—"

Then Martian grabbed it and shook it uncontrollably and it fell apart, and that left Timmy in shock.

"It actually broke!" He cried, but then pulled up something else.

"Ooohh, look at this I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen."

He pried the Tupperware open a bit and he made a raspberry sound.

"Ah still good, heh." Timmy said.

"This stinks I'm out of here." Zack said as he began walking away dragging Martian by the hand but Timmy ran in front of him.

"Wait a minute don't go!" He exclaimed stopping both of them in their tracks.

"I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare." Timmy said, "I think you would be most rewarded to consider...this."

He then pulled what looked like a golden teapot out of his own pants pocket and showed it to Martian and Zack, who then looked oddly at it.

"Wow." Martian said with amusement.

"What's so special about it?" Zack asked annoyed, "It's just a stupid teapot."

"Ah but that is where you're wrong my Blue friend, for I'll have you know you shouldn't be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." Timmy explained.

"I still say it's just some ordinary piece of Tupperware, I'm out of here" Zack said walking off again but Timmy once again stopped him."

"This is no ordinary lamp!" Timmy exclaimed, and then began explaining. "It once changed the life of a young Demon boy's life, a young Demon boy who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough."

Martian and Zack started to get intrigued by this and walked up closer to him.

"Wow, so you know about this guy?"

"Well I don't like to brag, but I do, have some knowledge of it." Would you like to hear the tale." He asked

"You bet." Exclaimed Martian

"Yeah tell us!" said Zack

"Very well." Timmy began as he poured some shiny dust into the palm of his own hand and he threw the dust up into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape. Timmy then began, "It begins on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."

It was night in a desert; we see two figures standing next to one horse. The first figure had long Red hair, white skin, Blood red eyes, and was wearing a black and red jacket and a black shirt waited impatiently.

And beside him was a blue creature, yellow eyes, and bat wings. he had a white skull on his forehead. They waited until another boy with black hair, wearing black pants and a black jacket with a blue shirt came running up to them.

"You are late Dib." The man said in a cold tone.

Dib was catching his breath but managed to speak up, "My most sincere apologies David Dark Heart, sir."

"I trust you were successful?" Dark Heart asked

"Well I had to Fight a few Aliens, but yeah I got it." Dib said reaching into his pocket pulling out a gold object that looked to be half of something. And just as Dark Heart reached out for it Dib pulled it back.

"Hey, hey I did my part so I want my cut." He said

Then in a flash the object in Dib's hand disappeared, and the creature who was with chase was holding it in his clawed foot.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Dib.

"Here ya go Dark Heart." The creature said.

"Thank you DemiDevimon." Dark Heart said taking the object and pulling out the other half of it. "And trust me my paranoid friend, you'll get exactly what you deserve."

"Yeah, you can trust my man Dark Heart here." DemiDevimon said.

Dark Heart slowly moved the pieces together until they became whole and it looked like a golden scarab beetle, it then flew out of Dark Heart's hands and took off like a speeding bullet into the desert.

"Quickly follow the trail!" Dark Heart shouted grabbing Dib onto his horse and they rode after it, While DemiDevimon flew after them. They chased it all the way to a large sand dune, then the two pieces separated and pierced into the dune on separate sides like the dune had eyes, then as they made it to it, the dune suddenly rose up and formed a giant Lion Head, and it opened it's mouth. The three travelers looked at it in amusement.

"At last, after fifteen hundred years of searching." Dark Heart said, "The Cave of Wonders."

"So that's the Cave of Wonders." DemiDevimon said, "Just like how I pictured it."

Then Dark Heart grabbed Dib by the collar and spoke to him.

"Now Remember." Dark Heart started to explain to Dib. "Bring me the lamp, the rest of the treasure you find is yours, but the lamp is mine."

Dark Heart then released Dib and he slowly made his way to the entrance snickering.

"Jeez Dark Heart, I can't believe you talked that paranoid loser into helping us." DemiDevimon whispered to him

"Quiet you worm!" He whispered back to him

Dib looked down into the Lions mouth and saw stairs moving, as he slowly stepped on it the cave roar and blew him back

"Who disturbs my Slumber?" The cave demanded

"Uh, huh-hi It is I, Dib, a humble paranormal hunter." Dib said bowing to the cave.

"Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." The cave explained.

Dib turned to Dark Heart waiting for instructions.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dark Heart asked, "Get going!" He shouted

Dib then slowly stepped down the stairs into the cave, he seemed scared at first but noticed nothing happening so he sighed with relief, then another roar came. Dib turned back, but the cave's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed back to normal. All that was left were the two halves of the object.

"Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The voice of the cave said.

DemiDevimon then rose up from the sand and dusted his clothes off, and coughing up sand

"I can't believe it, I just don't believe it, we're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp at this rate! Just forget it!" He said collecting the pieces of the object.

He then yelling louder, "Look at this. Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm somehow molting!"

"Be patient DemiDevimon." Dark Heart said receiving the pieces from DemiDevimon, "That foolish boy was obviously not worthy enough."

"Oh there's a big surprise!" DemiDevimon yelled, and started talking sarcastically "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not being surprised! This is a really big prob-"

DemiDevimon was cut off by Dark Heart shutting his mouth.

"Yes, I know DemiDevimon. We must seek out this one… This Diamond in the rough.

**Well that's chapter one for you, I had alittle trouble with the vender, the delivery person, and the Person helping Dark Heart. Well that's it for today see you next time.**


End file.
